Time Machine, Please Save My Brother!
by Iria-san
Summary: Tahun 2028 adalah perang dunia ke-3, dan semua ini karena Nine-tails bomb itu... "Aku... akan menyelamatkan kakaku, dan juga dunia ini..." / "Tolong jangan bunuh aku!"/"Takdirku adalah... mati karena bom ini!"/ Gaje, abal, 1st POV... semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan


Story: Time Machine, Please Save My Brother.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Time Machine © Iria-san

Rating: T

Genre: Family & Hurt/Comfort.

Pairing: Namikaze Naruto & Namikaze(Kurama) Kyuubi.

Warning: AU, typos & mistypo, tidak ada yang berbahaya di sini kecuali plot cerita yang membingungkan dan gaya bahasa yang berbelit-belit. Naruto POV.

Naruto: 22 tahun.

Author's note:

Ps: Perhatian, sebenarnya, hampir seluruh percakapan di fic sini adalah Bhs Inggris..+.+, dan... jika anda jeli, disini ada sedikit Kyuubi POV...

* * *

Amerika Serikat, 19 Januari 2028.

Aku melihat langit yang ada di atas kepalaku, ada suara desingan pesawat tempur yang melewati langit di atasku, karena itu aku mendongakan kepala. Setelah beberapa saat mencari, aku tidak melihat pesawat yang kiranya membuat suara bising, mungkin pesawat itu telah pergi, yang aku lihat sekarang hanyalah sebuah langit gelap penuh awan hitam. Tidak~,... awan itu bukanlah awan mendung yang sekiranya nanti akan menurunkan hujan, tapi kumpulan asap-asap polusi yang berkumpul menjadi satu hingga membentuk sebuah awan. Menelan matahari, membuat setiap hari selama 10 tahun belakangan ini menjadi gelap bagaikan sore hari, dimana matahari selalu terlihat ingin tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Kakiku melangkah menuju sebuah gedung yang amat besar tetapi tampak sudah rusak berat, begitu aku masuk ke dalam, aku telah disambut oleh ibuku yang sudah berdiri di depan ruangan besar tak berpintu(hanya ditutupi oleh sebuah kain besar usang yang digunakan sebagai pengganti pintu) "Aku pulang~" sahutku dengan senyum tipis-tipis, dan dibalas oleh rekahan senyum kebahagian dari ibuku, sungguh~ di mataku senyum itu adalah senyum kelegaan karena aku dapat pulang dengan selamat.

"Selamat datang, Naruto, bagaimana pekerjaanmu tadi, apa mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik?" tanya ibuku langsung, aku mendelik, terlihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah renta ibuku saat melihat luka lebam yang ada di pipiku, rambutnya yang dahulu berwarna merah tomat sekarang sudah memutih sebagiannya, aku kasihan pada ibuku~ di usia senjanya ini, dia masih dibebankan oleh berbagai kekhawatiran denganku.

Aku tersenyum, mencoba bersikap baik-baik saja,(meskipun kenyataannya tidak~) agar ibuku tidak tambah khawatir, "Penelitianku tentang senjata terbaru ini sudah 34% selesai, dana penelitian dari pemerintah AS sama sekali belum mengalir, membuat penelitianku kali ini terlambat, tapi... aku akan tetap berusaha, Bu~..." jelasku.

Ibuku tersenyum, kedua tangannya menyuguhkan secangkir kopi hangat untukku, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati, meminumnya dengan tenang. Hei? entah kenapa kopi ini terasa jauh lebih enak dari yang sebelumnya~, kutoleh ibuku dengan wajah kebingungan, dia terkikik sembari berkata, "Enak tidak? ibu memakai bubuk kopi yang baru loh, Naru~"

Kalian tahu maksud ibuku, di jaman ini, bubuk kopi digunakan berkali-kali. Jadi, ampas kopi yang masih tersisa saat pembuatan kopi sebelumnya masih dapat dipakai lagi. Dan hal ini pun juga berlaku untuk teh. Aku tersenyum lebar, selebar 5 jari, " Arigatou gozaimasu, Kaa-san~..," untuk kali ini saja, aku memakai 1 buah kata dari kampung halamanku, bahasa negara dimana tempat aku lahir dahulu, Jepang. sudah bertahun-tahun ini aku tidak pernah lagi memakai bahasa Jepang. Terlihat sinar wajah kebahagian di wajah ibuku saat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Hmmm... Sama-sama, Naruto-kun~..."

* * *

Amerika Serikat, 20 Januari 2034

Kedua tanganku tampak sibuk memecah-mecah berbagai macam logam dan meleburkannya di sebuah tabung kaca, melihat bagaimana reaksinya, melihat muatan-muatan yang ada di dalam atom cairan logam tersebut, dan bagaimana daya ledaknya. Ya, inilah penelitian yang sedang kujalani sekarang, sebuah penelitian dalam rangka menemukan sebuah bom jenis baru, sebuah senjata pembunuh baru, dan tentunya senjata yang akan memperkuat kekuatan militer di AS. Pekerjaan yang amat sangat membosankan, penuh dosa, melelahkan, penuh rintangan, dan penuh dengan cacian dan makian, hingga kekerasan. Kami, para peneliti di sini memang dipaksa untuk berkerja siang dan malam tanpa upah, bila sedikit saja kami lengah, kami akan disiksa agar terus berkerja.

"Hei, aku dengar, 'Nine-tails bomb' akan kembali diluncurkan ke kawasan Korea Utara atau Selatan" ujar seseorang peneliti lain di belakangku pada temannya, entah bagaimana... sebuah gejolak kemarahan kembali muncul di dalam dadaku, BASTARD!

"JA-JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI MENYEBUTKAN BOM ITU DI DEPANKU!" bentakku kencang, aku berbalik, mendapati 2 orang peneliti sialan itu sudah menatapku dengan raut muka tidak terima bercampur bingung. Kuberikan mereka berdua tatapan kemarahanku.

"Cih~ jangan sombong hanya karena bom itu adalah hasil karya dari kakakmu!" ujar peneliti berambut coklat dengan 2 buah tato segitiga terbalik yang aneh, temannya yang satunya lagi, seorang pemuda berambut panjang disertai bola mata berpupil putih, hanya menganguk menyetujui. Aku kesal, hingga mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat.

"Shut up! Nine-tails bomb, hanyalah senjata pembunuh! aku mengutuk keberadaan bom itu! karena, bom itulah kita— "

BRAAKK!

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HEH?! SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN UNTUK BERBICARA!" Sebuah suara terdengar, mengintrupsi kalimat yang baru saja ingin kuselesaikan, kulihat 2 orang bertubuh besar masuk ke dalam ruangan kami. Cih... tentara selalu saja mencoba ikut campur atas seluruh hal yang kami lakukan.

"TIDAK ADA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN BERBICARA ATAUPUN BERTERIAK DI DALAM RUANGAN INI! SEMUANYA HARUS BERKERJA, DAN MEMBUAT SENJATA TERBARU UNTUK NEGARA INI! KEMBALI BEKERJA!" Ujar tentara itu lantang dengan aksen khas British-nya yang kental, tentara ini pasti adalah seorang imigran dari pedalaman Inggris.

Aku tersenyum kepada mereka, seolah-olah menantang, cukup! aku sudah muak dengan seluruh keadaan di sini. Kulangkahkan kakiku melewati dua orang tentara bertubuh besar itu, menuju pintu keluar. Aku ingin pulang ke rumahku, aku lelah berada di sini terus.

"HEI! TIDAK ADA YANG MEMPERBOLEHKANMU KELUAR DARI SI—"

"Aku ingin beristirahat,aku ingin kembali ke rumahku sejenak..." Kupotong perkataan sok tegas dari tentara-tentara itu dengan tenang. Kulirik kebelakang, ke tempat penelitianku, beberapa peneliti yang lain tampak ketakutan melihat kelakuanku, sedangkan yang lain tampak acuh tak acuh, mungkin—takut terseret juga dalam kejadian ini.

Dua tentara tadi, mengangkat 2 buah senapan api otomatis di tangan mereka, mareka menyeringai padaku seolah-olah aku akan kalah hanya karena hal seperti itu, "Kau pergi, nyawamu melayang..."

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan habisi nyawaku~..." dan aku pergi, meninggalkan ruangan penelitian itu dengan jalan sok santai. Heehh~ tepat dugaanku, para tentara bemulut besar itu hanya mencoba mengertakku, untuk saat ini—keberadaanku sebagai ilmuan masih diperlukan, terlebih lagi... aku adalah adik dari pembuat bomb paling mematikan sepanjang sejarah dunia peperangan, Kurama Kyuubi. Tentu saja, pemerintahan militer AS berharap banyak padaku. Ya, berharap agar kejeniusan kakakku pun juga ada di tubuhku, sayang sekali... suatu saat, pemerintah-pemerintah serakah itu akan meminum pil pahit.

"N-Naruto, kau sudah pulang, nak?" Suara halus ibu menyambutku di pintu rumah. Aku menganguk dan tersenyum tipis, kulihat ibuku tergopoh-gopoh mendatangiku, lalu memelukku erat-erat. Isak tangis terdengar, itu isak tangis ibuku, dia menanggis di dadaku, "S-s..syukurlah~~ kau baik-baik saja— Na-Naruto~..." hatiku tersayat, sebegitunyakah, ibu mengkhawatirkanku?

Aku melepaskan pelukan ibuku yang erat perlahan, kutatap baik-baik mata lembut wanita yang telah membesarkanku ini, aku menunduk sedikit untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badanku pada tubuh ibuku yang sudah membungkuk ini, _"Kaa-san, Naru-kun akan baik-baik saja..." _Ujarku dengan bahasa Jepang.

_"Ta-tapi, Kaa-san punya firasat buruk, Naruto~... Kaa-san mohon, jangan tinggalkan Kaa-san, j-jangan tinggalkan Kaa-san seperti ayah dan ka—"_

Kupeluk ibuku, kali ini lebih erat daripada ibuku yang memelukku sebelumnya, dan tangisannya kembali terdengar, ketika itu, aku pun berbisik kecil pada ibuku, "_Aku, akan baik-baik saja... Kaa-san..."_

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Time Machine, Please Save My Brother_.

_**Iria-san**_.

.

.

.

Pada tahun 2028 ini, adalah era perang dunia yang ke-3. Perang yang paling dihindarkan oleh penduduk dunia sejak jaman dahulu kala. Semuanya dimulai saat tahun 2013, dimana Amerika telah menjatuhkan _Nine-tails bomb_ pada 13 negara maju di dunia_. Nine- tails bomb_, adalah _super bomb_ berkekuatan 20x bomb atom, berkecepatan 250 km/jam bila diluncurkan dan hanya berukuran sekitar 1 buah lengan seorang lelaki dewasa. Bila sudah diluncurkan... dapat membelah diri menjadi 10 bagian, dimana ada 1 bom yang berukuran paling besar menjadi pengendali bomb yang lain. Karena itulah, bom ini disebut _Nine-tails bomb_.

_Nine- tails bomb_, sesungguhnya adalah bom hasil penelitian kakakku, Namikaze Kyuubi atau di kalangan ilmuan dan peneliti akan lebih dikenal dengan nama Kurama. Kakakku, di umurnya yang baru menginjak 16 tahun, mampu membuat sebuah bom dengan kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan 1 bukit. Hal itu, membuat para pemerintahan Jepang—negaraku dahulu— tergiur dengan kejeniusannya, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiayai seluruh penelitian kakakku. Pada saat kakakku berumur 18 tahun, dia akhirnya berhasil membuat Nine-Tails bomb ini. Sebuah prestasi yang amat gemilang memang, terlebih lagi untuk seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun.

.

.

Sayangnya, bom kebanggaan kakakku ini menjadi bumerang tersendiri oleh Jepang, keluarga kami, bahkan untuk kakakku sendiri.

.

.

.

Kakakku, tewas terbunuh dengan sebuah peluru bersarang di kepalanya, karena menolak memberikan bom itu pada pemerintah militer Jepang.

Pada awalnya, pemerintahan militer Jepang merasa berada di atas angin ketika berhasil mendapatkan dan mengaktifkan Nine-Tails Bomb ini, sampai mereka menjadi terlena sendiri dan tak mengetahui bahwa tentara, dan juga mata-mata Amerika pun mengincar bom ini.

Tahun 2013, adalah akhir dari semuanya, saat mata-mata pfofesional Amerika berhasil mendapatkan bomb itu, hingga akhirnya Jepang malah diserang oleh bom yang dibuat oleh pemuda mereka sendiri. Seperti pepatah 'Senjata Makan Tuan'. Jepang mengalami kehancuran saat insiden pengeboman Nine-tails bomb itu. Sistem perekonomian kacau, persedian pangan, sarana dan prasarana hancur, banyak rakyat sipil yang tewas (contohnya ayahku), banyak juga tentara militer yang gugur sia-sia, dan juga polusi dimana-mana. Membawa Jepang yang dahulu adalah salah satu negara paling maju di dunia, sekarang benar-benar tampak seperti negara mati. Hingga saat ini pun, Jepang sudah tidak dikenal sebagai negara lagi, teteapi hanya sebagai tempat medan perang, dimana tidak ada satu pun rumput yang dapat tumbuh dan serangga dapat hidup di sana. Jepang sekarang hanyalah sebuah wilayah tanpa penghuni, yang

Dan Perang Dunia yang ke-3 pun dimulai, dengan Amerika yang sekarang dikenal sebagai salah satu negara _Super Power_ lagi.

.

.

Aku membuka mata, sudah cukup bagiku mengingat bagaimana keadaan menyenangkan 12 tahun yang lalu, kukepalkan kedua tanganku pada sebuah besi kecil yang digunakan untuk penyangga jendela kecil di ruangan ini. Aku mengeluarkan kepalaku melewati jendela kecil ini, mendapati sebuah langit senja dan gedung besar yang hancur. Harvard University, itulah nama tempat yang sekarang aku dan ibuku, juga beberapa imigran paksa lainnya tinggal. Ya... universitas yang dulunya amat tersohor, sekarang hanya tinggal puing-puing bangunannya saja yang tersisa. Jangan tanya kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi! Karena, semua hal buruk yang terjadi pada dunia saat ini adalah karena perang!

Aku kembali memasukan kepalaku kedalam ruangan, menyusuri ruangan super gelap itu, mencari sesuatu... sebuah saklar lampu dengan daya cahaya yang remang-remang, dan ketika lampu itu aku hidupkan, kau mungkin akan cukup terkejut dengan apa yang ada di dalam ruangan ini.

Buku-buku yang bertebaran, belasan papan tulis penuh dengan rumus-rumus kimia dan fisika, dan ratusan—atau mungkin ribuan kertas penuh coretan-ceretan angka dan sketsa sebuah alat. Ya, ini adalah ruang kerjaku dalam mewujudkan satu impian yang sampai sekarang terus kependam. Aku berjalan, ke arah sebuah kotak kaca yang tersimpan rapi di atas ribuan kertas yang entah bagaimana dapat membuat bentuk persegi panjang atau meja.

Kalian bertanya apa yang ada di kotak kaca ini? apa kalian tidak melihat kalau itu adalah sebuah jam tangan? khekehekhe... tapi itu adalah jam tangan yang istimewa, itu adalah sebuah mesin waktu. Mesin waktu ini adalah penelitian rahasiaku yang sudah kujalani selama lebih dari 8 tahun yang lalu. Mesin waktu yang dapat mengarungi ruang dan waktu dengan sistem mempercepat/memperlambat gerakan atom-atom yang ada di sekitar tubuh sehingga juga dapat memperlambat/mempercepat waktu disekitar kita untuk berputar. Pernah dengar mitos tentang astronot yang tidak bertambah tua saat dia pergi ke luar angkasa? Ya,beberapa ilmuan mempercayai semua hal itu terjadi karena kecepatan ruang dan waktu roket yang bergerak dalam sebuah ruang hampa? Jam tangan ini... mempunyai fungsi yang sama dengan roket dan ruang hampa itu.

Aku mengambil jam tangan itu, dan memasangnya ke pergelangan tanganku, senyum kecut terpampang di wajahku saat jemari ini telah mengatur daya pengatur atom yang ada di sana, perasaan tak nyaman juga ragu-ragu menyelimuti, tapi aku tak boleh mundur, perang semacam ini... bila diteruskan akan terus menambah korban, yang aku inginkan hanyalah menyelamatkan kakakku, dan juga... dunia ini.

.

.

.

Dan entah bagaimana, kedua bola mataku sudah menyadari bahwa seluruh benda di ruangan ini telah bergerak dengan amat cepat. Aku tersenyum, sepertinya...namaku akan dikenal sebagai ilmuan legendaris yang menemukan mesin waktu.

* * *

.

.

Sebuah hembusan angin lembut menerpa tengkuk leherku, desingan dan deru alat-alat berat yang sedang membangun sesuatu terdengar, kebuka kedua kelopak mataku dengan perlahan dan menyadari aku sudah tidak berada di ruangan penuh kertas dan papan tulis itu. Aku tersenyum tipis, ketika aku sadar... aku sudah berada di atas sebuah tebing yang dibawahnya terdapat sebuah kamp perkumpulan tentara militer, ketolehkan kepalaku pada jam tangan—mesin waktu di tanganku, 16 September 2012, 13.45 siang.

Di sinilah tempat kematian kakakku, saat dimana dia hendak mempresentasikan dan menjelaskan kinerja terbaik pada bom itu, dia dibunuh dengan sadisnya. Aku berpikir dan melihat ke sekeliling, kamp penginapan kakakku ada di tengah-tengah wilayah ini, kalau begitu... akan sangat sulit untukku masuk ke dalam kamp kakakku, sepertinya... aku harus menyamar.

TREEEKKK...

"Penyusup!"

Aku merasakan sebuah besi panjang tertempel di punggungku, aku menoleh... dan dapat melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut spike berwarna hitam, dengan mata berpupil hitam yang pekat mengacungkan sebuah senjata api padaku. Anak yang jauh lebih kecil dan jauh lebih muda dariku menatapku tajam dengan tanpa rasa takut. Hei! anak ini masih berumur sekitar 9 tahun? Kenapa dia ada di kawasan yang berbahaya seperti ini!? D- dengan memegang sebuah senjata api!

Aku mengeraskan mukaku, bersikap seolah-olah aku tidak takut dengan apa yang ditodongkan anak ini padaku, tapi... tampaknya, saat aku memandangnya tajam, dia merasakan kondisi berbahaya pada diriku, sehingga akhirnya dia mengubah posisi moncong senjatanya menjadi ke arah kepalaku, "Jangan bergerak!, diam di tempat!" ucapnya lantang.

Aku tersenyum, dengan mudah... aku berbalik dan dapat menangkap senjata yang ditodongkan padaku ini, mengubah posisinya ke arah yang aman. Anak itu meronta, dia mencoba menarik pistol yang berada di dalam gengamanku, tetapi jaiu-jari anak itu masih melingkar di pelatuknya. Anak itu kalah tenaga, tentu saja.

"Le-lepaskan! Penyusup, I-Idiot!"

" B-bisakah kau diam!?"

Anak itu membuka mulutnya bermaksud berteriak, "ADA PENY—"

PLAAK!

"Auch...," barusan, aku memukul kepalanya, agar dia diam.

Dia terjatuh, gengamannya pada pistol terlepas dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku mendengus angkuh, lalu menundukan badanku, kutatap mata berpupil hitam itu dalam-dalam, ada siratan sinar kesedihan dan kehilangan disana, tetapi juga ada sinar kemarahan dan juga semangat. Anak ini... entah kenapa, tampak seperti diriku.

Aku terlonjak kaget, saat tiba-tiba sebulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata anak lelaki ini, "To-tolong jangan bunuuh akuu~" dia memohon padaku, aku meliahat sorot matanya yang berubah menjadi ketakutan, tubuh kecil itu bergetar seolah meminta perlindungan ataupun belas kasihan padaku. Aku tersenyum miris, dan dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tajam kembali menyayat perasaanku. Kupeluk anak itu erat-erat, dan pecahlah seluruh isak tangis anak berumur 9 tahun itu di dadaku, membuatku kembali merasakan guncangan pada diriku sendiri. Anak ini... pastilah telah merasakan begitu banyak penderitaan dan kejamnya kehidupan di dunia ini. Dia masih terlalu kecil.

"Hei, jangan menanggis, Aku tidak akan membunuhmu..."

Tubuh kecil itu masih bergetar dalam pelukanku, tapi... sesengukannya tampak mulai berkurang, anak ini mencoba untuk kuat dan memberhentikan tangisnya. Sekali lagi aku tersenyum, ternyata... aku memang harus menyelamatkan kakakku, dan juga dunia ini. Bahkan sebelum perang berlangsung pun, telah ada yang menderita.

"Nak, pergilah jauh dari tempat ini! tak lama lagi akan terjadi sesi penembakan atau pemberontakan di wilayah ini. Kau harus pergi, pergilah yang jauh! jangan kembali! Bila kau terus di sini, aku yakin kau akan terbunuh!"

Anak itu melepaskan pelukannya dariku, sorot matanya menatapku binggung, ketakutan, dan ragu-ragu, "Percayalah padaku, kau akan terbunuh, kau tidak terlahir untuk terbunuh di tempat dan waktu seperti ini kan?"

Perlahan-lahan sinar mata yang ketakutan itu mulai kembali menampilkan ketajaman dan semangatnya, persis seperti pada awal anak ini menodongkan senjata api padaku. Sekali lagi, dia menganguk mantap, "Baiklah!"

Bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan menyusuri tubuhku, sedangkan jemariku masih sibuk untuk membongkar sistem keamanan pada brangkas ini. Napasku terengah, di baju ketat tentara ini, aku hampir tak dapat bernapas, terlebih lagi... bau keringat dari orang yang memakai baju ini sebelumnya sangat menyengat. benar-benar bau, terlebih lagi penutup kepala yang sungguh membuat gerah ini.

Anak kecil dengan mata tajam berwarna hitam itu telah pergi, setelah dia membantuku untuk menjebak seorang penjaga, yang sekarang tertidur tanpa pakaian, dan pakaiannya itu telah melekat di badanku. Mataku awas melihat ke sekitar, mencoba untuk waaspada agar tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari aku di sini dan sedang membuka sebuah brangkas besar yang berisi Nine-Tails Bomb.

Klik...

Terdengar sebuah suara kecil dari dalam kunci brangkas itu, tampaknya... alat pembuka brangkas canggih yang kubawa dari masa depan amat berguna. Saat, brangkas itu terbuka... terdapat sebuah benda panjang seukuran lengan , ini memang bendanya, ini memang Nine-tails bomb yang kelak akan menjadi senjata utama Amerika saat perang.

Tanganku terulur, mencoba mengangkat bomb itu, rencanaku adalah membawa bomb itu dan membuangnya di tengah samudra, atau jika perlu... aku akan membuang bom terkutuk ini ke luar angkasa. Dan aku akan membawa Kyuu-nii ke tempat yang a—

Cklek~

"Lepaskan benda itu sekarang, atau—nyawamu tak akan selamat,"

Jantungku kembali terasa berhenti berdetak, aku menelan ludah dengan perlahan, heh~ tanpa dilihat pun, aku sangat mengetahui siapa yang mempunyai suara tegas nan galak seperti itu. Aku menoleh, dapat melihat pemuda lain dengan mata hitam dan rambutnya yang kemerahan, dia menatapku dengan waspada, terus mengacungkan senjata api berkaliber 12 mm itu padaku...

"LEPASKAN BENDA ITU SEKARANG!" 'cklek', Kyuu-ni sudah bersiap menembakku dengan hampir menarik pelatuk senjata apinya. Aku tersenyum sekali lagi dari balik pelindung kepala yang kupakai, Hebat, sudah 3 kali aku ditodong senjata dalam cerita ini.

PRAKKKKKKK! Kulepaskan bom yang ada di tanganku ini, hingga terjatuh menghantam lantai dan terguling menjauh dari kami berdua. Mata berpupil hitam kecil itu menatapku curiga dan penuh tanda tanya, mungkin Kyuu-nii bingung mengapa aku mengetahui bahwa bom itu tidak mempunyai sensor guncangan atau hentakan, sehingga biarpun dijatuhkan dari atas menara pun tidak akan meledak. Nine-tails bomb adalah bom yang harus diaktifkan terlebih dahulu.

Aku memegang penutup kepalaku, ingin membukanya. Kyuu-nii tidak sama sekali mengeser posisinya, dia tetap mengacungkanku senjata itu. Sorot mata Kyuu-nii amat tajam, tidak ada ketakutan di sana, apalagi rasa kasihan... sewaktu-waktu bisa saja Kyuu-nii menembakku dengan senjata itu.

_"Hey, Nii-san... are you know, who am I?" _ ujarku dengan suara kecil. Menggelikan memang, aku memanggil seorang yang lebih muda dariku dengan panggilan 'Nii-san', tapi... bagaimanapun, dia tetap adalah kakakku.

Kyuu-nii tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengeryitkan dahinya sedikit. Binggung.

Penutup kepala ini terbuka, menampilkan helaian-helaian rambut berwarna kuning keemasan yang dturunkan oleh ayahku, aku mencoba merekahkan senyum 5 jariku meskipun itu sangat susah, karena... sesungguhnya aku seedang menahan air mata dan desakan perasaan yang membuatku ingin memeluk Kyuu-nii. Aku, amat sangat merindukan kakak kurang ajar, cerewet, jahil, dan jahat ini sejak dulu. Terakhir kami bertemu adalah saat dia mengunjungi kami untuk memberitahukan hasil penemuannya. Aku... berumur 6 tahun saat itu... atau mungkin, saat ini—

Raut muka Kyuu-nii berubah menegang, matanya semakin membulat dan bibir kecilnya diam dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Aku tersenyum tipis, hatiku semakin memberontak ingin memeluk sosok yang dahulu sangat kusayangi dan kukagumi itu, "Hi, Kyuu-nii~..."

"N-Narutoo?~"

.

.

Ruangan ini hening mencekam, detak jarum detik jam terdengar jelas sekali... begitu juga dengan tetesan air yang jatuh perlahan pada sebuah keran. Di ruangan ini hanya ada sebuah meja dengan 2 buah kursi yang sekarang sedang kududuki dan sofa panjang yang dgunakan utnuk tidur, ah... jangan lupakan juga sebuah jam dinding yang terus berputar tnapa henti . Kopi hangat yang ada dalam gengaman-ku sama sekali tidak ketenggak sejak tadi, begitu juga dengan Kyuu-ni yang terus menatap Nine-tails bom yang ada di atas meja ini. Dia sama sekali tidak meminum segelas sari apelnya sejak tadi.

"Jadi..." Kyuu-ni memulai, dia mengeser kursi yang didudukinya hingga menjadi lebih dekat pada meja dan diriku, "Bom-ku akan menjadi bom terkuat yang akan dipakai pada perang dunia ke-3?" tanya Kyuu-nii pelan, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar. Dia... tampaknya sedang menahan tanggis.

Aku tak mampu menjawab, tubuhku senantiasa terdiam dan tak mampu berkata-kata, sudah cukup banyak keberanian yang aku gunakan untuk menjelaskan semua yang terjadi selama ini pada Kyuu-nii, biarpun ini semua pastinya akan membuat Kyuu-nii sedih.

"J-jadii~" Mata Kyuu-nii mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi Kyuu-nii mencoba untuk menahan air mata yang mendesak itu, "Tou-san mati, Kaa-san menderita, dunia hancuur d-di masaa deepan, da-dan Jepang akan menghilang... i-itu semua salahkuuu?" Air mata itu akhirnya mengalir juga, Kyuu-nii menundukan kepalanya dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan, tubuh yang sekarang sedikit lebih kecil itu tampak terlihat bergetar dengan bahu yang naik turun.

T-tidak, ini bukan Kyuu-ni yang kukenal, Kyuu-nii yang kenal adalah orang yang tidak akan menanggis di saat apapun... Ta-tapi kenapaa...? cukup, hatiku sakit... Kyuu-ni, bersikaplah tegar! kau membuatku jadi ingin menanggis juga. Tidak, kenapa mataku terasa panas, kenapa pandangan-ku kabur, ke-kenapa saat aku mengedipkan mata, aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat turun mengaliri pipiku?

Aku berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kyuu-nii, dan memeluk wajah yang lebih kecil dariku itu, membiarkan Kyuu-nii menanggis dalam diam, di dadaku. Berpikir, apa yang lebih baik dia lakukan sekarang. Aku berpikir... ternyata sebenarnya Kyuu-nii selemah ini. Sejak dulu... Kyuu-nii yang memiliki sifat jahil dan keras kepala ini selalu terlihat kuat di mataku, aku tak pernah tahu... bahwa dibalik sifat sok kuatnya itu, Kyuu-ni- cukup lemah dalam menghadapi tekanan semacam ini.

"Kyuu-nii, bawalah bom buatanmu... aku— akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman..."

.

.

.

"Huh... baiklah, aku— mempercayaimu, anak bodoh..."

* * *

DOR! sebuah tembakan ke udara sebagai peringatan terdengar, aku dan Kyuu-nii saling berpadangan panik dan segara mempercepat lari kami, kami ketahuan! percobaan kabur dengan rute yang menurut Kyuu-ni paling aman ternyata adalah pilihan yang gagal. Penjaga yang berada di dalam hutan yang mengelilingi kamp militer ini ternyata banyak sekali.

Kami terus berlari meskipun kaki ini sudah lelah hanya untuk sekedar berjalan saja, Kyuu-nii berlari sedikit lebih cepat di depanku, tak ada seorangpun diantara kami yang ingin mengalah. Rasa was-was dan ketakutan kami rasakan, kami dikejar, kami berusaha kabur sekarang... Ya, Tuhan... kenapa selalu saja ada hambatan?

DZINGGHH!

Mataku melebar, saat sesuatu yang cepat meluncur melewati lenganku dan menancap pada pohon. Pelurukah? kami ditembak? "Kyuu-nii, lari lebih cepat!" desisku pada Kyuu-nii yang tengah memeluk bom penemuannya erat-erat, Kyuu-nii terlihat panik, tapi mencoba untuk tenang.

"Na-Naruto? A-apa kau tertembak?" tanya Kyuu-nii, sambil berlari sambil menoleh kebelakang. Arah matanya melihat ke arah lenganku, Ya... darah menguncur dari lenganku, tampaknya... peluru tadi menyerempet lenganku, dan membuat luka kecil di sana. Aku cepat-cepat mengeleng.

"KALIAN BERDUA MENYERAHLAH! KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK AKAN LOLOS DARI SINI! ANGKAT KEDUA TANGAN KALIAN ATAU KAMI AKAN MENYERANG KALIAN"

Bulu kudukku meremang, suara itu terdengar keras dan amat dekat sekali. Apa mereka sudah menemukan kami? TIDAK! aku tidak akan menyerah hanya disini, a-aku harus membawa Kyuu-nii keluar dari tempat ini, aku harus menyelamatkannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyuu-nii kehilangan nya—

BRUUUKKK! Kyuu-nii tiba-tiba saa terjatuh ke tanah.

Kaki-kakiku berhenti berlari, ada rasa lemas yang dirasakan oleh otot kakiku, bulir-bulis keringatku berjatuhan. Napasku tercekat seketika saat menyadari apa yang terjadi sekarang, "K-K-Kyuu...Kyuu-nii~" tubuhku bergetar, rasa sakit dan sesak di dalamku muncul lagi dan semakin menyesakan. Kakakku, entah bagaimana tiba-tiba saja jatuh tersungkur di tanah basah ini, warna merah darah tampak menguncur keluar dari lubang kecil yang berada di punggung Kyuu-nii, bercampur dengan pekatnya warna coklat tanah. Mataku meremang tiba-tiba, ada sesuatu yang terlihat sudah ingin sekali keluar di mataku ini, aku mncoba kuat dan menahan semua ini, tapi tak lama kemudian...aku sadar, tak mungkin aku membendung tanggis ini.

.

.

.

Tentara-tentara itu datang, dan aku akhirnya benar-benar sadar Kyuu-nii sudah tak bernapas lagi—peliri logam itu, tepat menembus jantungnya, aku kehilangan seluruh hal dan alasanku untuk terus berlari. Aku membiarkan tentara-tentara itu mendapatkan Nine-tails bomb yang masih dipeluk erat-erat oleh Kyuu-nii. Saat bom itu diambil dengan paksa, Kyuu-nii pelukan Kyuu-ni pada benda itu benar-benar sangat -olah tak pernah rela untuk melepaskannya.

.

.

Aku memasrahkan diri saat digiring oleh sekawanan tentara yang pada akhirnya pasti akan menjebloskanku ke penjara, yang aku dapat lukukan sekarang mungkin hanyalah merenung, bertanya-tanya, menanggis, dan menunggu hari kematianku—yang mungkin akan bernasib sama seperti Kyuu-nii.

.

.

Kenapa waktu dengan amat mudahnya mempermainkanku?

Tempat yang lembab, basah, gelap, penuh sarang laba-laba, dan juga ditutupi oleh sel-sel besi yang kuat. Penjara, di sinilah aku sekarang, menunggu putusan hukuman untukku, termenung sambil memeluk kedua lututku dengan ketakutan dan tubuh yang mengigil. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sejak tadi, merasakan silaunya cahaya yang menerpaku dari sebuah jendela berukuran 25x25 cm yang juga ditutupi oleh batangan-batangan besi.

.

.

.

Air mataku kembali berjatuhan, ya... aku dapat merasakannya.

Sekarang, aku berpikir... bahwa seluruh hal yang aku perbuat ini sia-sia. Betapa bodohnya aku, sehingga tidak berpikir bahwa aku membuat mesin waktu itu adalah keinginan menyelamatkan Kyuu-nii yang telah meninggal, mesin waktu ini... tidak akan pernah ada bila Kyuu-nii tidak meninggal. Betapa bodohnya aku, sebab... bagaimanapu aku berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Kyuu-nii dari kematian. Kematian itu... akan terus mengejarnya.

Lalu sekarang aku harus apa? Menyerah? atau... terus bersikeras mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Kyuu-nii dari maut. Sakit di dadaku ini entah mengapa semakin lama semakin menyakitkan... " Kyuu-ni~ g-goomenasai~"

.

.

.

_"Kyuu-nii! ayo kita main! kenapa Kyuu-nii selalu saja bermain hitung-hitungan sih!, cih... membosankan"_

_"Diam Naruto! aku sedang berkonsentrasi!? pergi kau sana!"_

.

**Saat kau mengusirku, perasaanku amat sangat sedih... tapi, aku mencoba untuk mengerti Kyuu-nii.**

.

_"CIH! KYUU-NII JAHAT! MEMANGNYA KYUU-NII AKAN MEMBUAT APA SIH!?"_

_"Sebuah penemuan! hehe! yang pastinya akan mengemparkan seluruh dunia! nama Kurama Kyuubi pasti akan terkenal di seantero dunia ini!"_

.

**Dapat kulihat raut kesenangan dan semangat yang berkobar dari matamu, di saat itu... aku amat iri, karena... aku sendiri pun saat itu juga ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai impian.**

.

_"Heehh...? penemuan seperti apa, Kyuu-nii?"_

_"Suatu penemuan yang dapat mempertangguh kekuatan militer Jepang kita, sebuah senjata yang hebat, kuat dan juga dapat membuat negara Jepang yang kucintai ini menjadi negara yang disengani!"_

_._

_._

**Hey, Kyuu-nii, lihatlah apa yang dilakukan negara ini padamu...mereka mengambil nyawamu yang berharga. Apa kau masih bisa mengatakan kau mencintai Jepang?**

.

.

_"Dan juga... aku juga berharap semoga senjata ini akan menyelamatkan dunia, bila semisalnya akan ada perang oleh monster luar angkasa yang datang ke bumi seperti film Ultraman-mu itu! hahahaha!"_

_._

* * *

_._

Ya, Kyuu-nii... ternyata selain ingin melindungi jepang, kau juga ingin melindungi dunia i— tunggu dulu, bukankah... aku juga harus menyelamatkan dunia ini?

Bukankah, aku masih mempunyai ibu yang menungguku dengan cemas? bukankah... seharusnya aku juga berpikir harus bagaimana menyelamatkan dunia ini dari kehancuran, bukannya hanya terus melihat mundur kebelakan dengan kegagalanku dalam menyelamatkan Kyuu-nii.

Aku berdiri, berjalan ke arah penjaga sel-ku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Aku menelan air liur mengumpulkan keberanian dan agar sebuah perasaan lain tumbuh di dalam dadaku ini... suatu perasaan yang harus kita sebut dengan semangat.

"Maaf, aku ingin melihat jam... bisa aku meminjam jam tanganku sebentar..."

Penjaga itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung melempar jam tangan itu padaku, "Baiklah, penjahat~... kau boleh menghitung berapa banyak jarum jam itu berputar sampai hari keputusan hukumanmu tiba nanti, hahaha..."

.

.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati, _'maaf, tapi waktu tidak akan bertambah maju, melainkan... dia akan berjalan mundur'. _Aku menutup mataku, jemari ini kembali Dan ruangan itu pun mulai kembali terlihat berganti dan hilang bagaikan angin... menandakan bahwa aku sudah berpindah waktu dan tempat, lagi...

* * *

Aku kembali... di sini, di sebuah bangunan tempat Kyuu-nii dan penemuannya berada, aku sudah kembali di waktu saat kami berdua berada di sebuah ruangan sambil meminum kopi bersama. Mataku kembali terasa hangat... saat aku lihat kembali sosok yang tadi berlumuran darah— karena diriku— sekarang kembali berada di depanku, lengkap dengan segelas sari apel di gengamannya, dan juga mata kesedihannya yang lurus melihat ke arah Nine-tails bomb yang ada di atas meja ini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, air mata ini kembali dapat keluar denan mudahnya, sungguh... aku tak dapat lagi menahan rasa bahagia—juga sedih yang kurasakan hari ini. Bahagia karena setelah aku melihatnya mati dengan berlumuran darah, dan sekarang aku bisa melihatnya lagi—masih bernapas. Bila kau bertanya mengapa aku juga merasa sedih? mungkin kau harus memikirkannya sendiri.

"Na-Naruto...? kau kenapa?" terlihat raut kecemasan di wajah Kyuuu-nii yang biasanya selalu terlihat galak. Aku menggeleng pelan sambil berusaha menyeka air mata sialan ini dengan punggung tanganku.

"Ma-maafkan aku... Kyuu-nii~ maafkan... aku~..."

"He-hey! kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, ini semua memang salahku... ini salahku yang membuat senjata mematikan yang dapat membuat perang di seluruh dunia!"

"Tolong maafkan aku, ka-karena tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu Kyuu-nii, aku tidak dapat menyelamatkanmu~... kumohon... jangan benci aku..."

Tiba-tiba, dapat kurasakan sebuah pelukan hangat yang mengelilingi-ku, aku sadar... bahwa Kyuu-nii sekarang tengah memelukku untuk memberikanku ketenangan. "Tak apa-apa, aku tidak akan membencimu Naru-chan... hehehe... aku malah sangat berterima kasih padamu yang sudah rela datang kepadaku dari masa depan, dan memberitahukanku semua hal yang terjadi saat itu,"

Aku melirik sedikit wajah Kyuu-nii, disana... terlihat pancaran mata kesedihan dan kepasrahan, mata Kyuu-nii tampak berkaca-kaca, seperti hendak menanggis. Dia berusaha tersenyum padaku, meskipun senyum tulus Kyuu-nii selalu terlihat seperti senyum mengejek di mataku.

"Maaf, Kyuu-nii... aku sangat menyayangimu, kakakku yang jahil, jahat, cerewet, psikopat, juga menyebalkan~"

"Hm... aku juga... biarpun kau adalah adik yang banyak tanya, bodoh, lemot, loading lambat, dan segudang ganguan otak lainnya!"

"Cih, sadarlah, Kyuu-nii, sekarang aku lebih tua darimu, enak saja kau mengejekku bodoh! tidak mungkin aku dapat menciptakan mesin waktu bila aku bodoh!"

"Oh iya... hehehehe, benar juga kau."

.

.

* * *

"Naruto~..." Kyuu-nii keluar dari ruang labnya sambil memanggilku, keringat menguncur deras dari tubuh Kyuu-nii, menandakan pastinya di dalam ruangan tadi Kyuu-nii tengah berusaha keras mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Ya, ada apa Kyuu-nii?"

"Kau harus pergi dari sini dalam waktu 30 menit!"

"E-eh? memangnya kenapa? Kyuu-nii?"

"Karena aku akan meledakan Nine-tails bomb ini dalam waktu 30 menit lagi..."

.

.

Kaki-kakiku terus berlari, tak ada kesempatan untuk berhenti, aku harus terus berlari, harus terus berlari dari sini, menuju tempat yang aman agar aku tidak dapat terkena dampak dari bom ini, aku harus berlari, lebih dari 10 km dari kamp itu. Air mataku berurai, hati ini terasa begitu tersayat-sayat setelah mengetahui bahwa ternyata Kuu-nii memilih cara ini. Napasku tercekat, uraian air mata ini tak dapat berhenti mengalir lagi, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!~~" hanya berteriaklah yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku, tidak dapat menghentikan Kyuu-nii dan keputusannya. Sejak dulu, perkataan Kyuu-nii memang tidak dapat dibantah. Aku kalah.

_"APAA!? APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN KYUU-NII! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN—__"_

_"__Dengan meledakan bom ini, maka... tidak akan ada lagi seseorang yang akan menyalahgunakannya,"_

_"Ta-tapi... ini...ini gila, Kyuu-nii, apa kau ingin membunuh semua orang disini!?"_

_"Ya, semua orang disini hanyalah orang-orang munafik yang hanya mengejar kekuasaan, aku tidak peduli pada mereka"_

_"Ta...tapi... bila kau ingin meledakan bom ini, kau harus menjaga asupan energi yang dapat digunakan untuk mengaktifkan bom ini agar dapat terus berjalan Kyuu-nii! kau dapat tewas!"_

_"Naruto, apakah pada tahun di tempatmu berasal, aku masih hidup?"_

_"..." Aku terdiam, tak mampu dan tak dapat menjawab apapun._

_"Aku mengetahuinya Naruto, aku pasti akan mati juga bagaimanapun akhirnya. Ini lah takdirku... jika semisalnya aku masih hidup di jamanmu, kau tidak akan perlu repot-repot datang kepadaku di jaman ini."_

_"Ta-tapi, aku menyangimu. . Kyuu-nii, ku-kumohon..."_

_Kyuu-nii berbalik, betapa terkejutnya aku saat menyadari lelehan air mata telah menguncur deras mengaliri pipi Kyuu-nii, perlahan... Kyuu-nii kembali berjalan ke arahku, dan langung memelukku erat-erat, Kyuu-nii yang memang sekarng lebih pendek dariku menyembunyikan kepalanya di dadaku. _

_"Aku juga sangat sangat menyayangimu Naruto, tapi aku punya tanggung jawab atas bom ini, aku punya tanggung jawab atas perang di masamu, semua ini tanggung jawabku, da-dan akan kuselesaikan semuanya meskipun harus mengorbankan nyawaku ini~..."_

_":Ta-tapi..."_

_"Kau masih harus melindungi Kaa-san Naruto, Kaa-san menunggumu, inilah takdirku... takdirku, adalah mati karena bom ini..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Kyuu-nii, sampai kapanpun, kau adalah kakakku yang paling kusayangi. Dan, aku menghargai keputusanmu ini. "_

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu, sebentar lagi 30 menit terakhir akan habis. Lariku tak cukup cepat, 5 kilometer-pun tak sampai aku berlari, tapi... mesin waktu berbentuk jam ini dapat langsung menyelamatkanku dengan cara membawaku langsung pergi mengarungi ruang dan waktu.

50

49

48

47

Detik berlalu, aku memutuskan untuk memperlambat langkahku dan menatap kebelakang, aku mulai menunggu.

32

31

30

29

Sekali lagi, setetes air mata meleleh menjatuhi pipiku, perlahan... kenangan-kenangan indahku bersama Kyuu-nii mulai terkenang lagi, saat-saat kami bermain bersama, menanggis bersama, saling berkelahi dan memukul satu sama lain. Kenangan indah yang akhirnya akan tetap menjadi kenangan kami.

23

22

21

19

Aku tersenyum,senyuman yang keberikan untukku sendiri agar aku tetap kuat. Kyuu-nii, kau tidak akan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku... sebentar saja, aku ingin menikmati ledakan Nine-tails bom yang didesah-desuskan orang amat indah cahayanya, bahkan melebihi keindahan langit senjat saat matahati tenggelam. Cahaya yang indah, tetapi mematikan.

Aku menyeringai, tak kurasakan lagi pedih dan amis darah dari bibirku yang berdarah, para tentara dengan amat panik memukuliku untuk menghentikan timer waktu yang pada bom itu, tapi... ini hal yang sia-sia... semuanya sudah terlambat... tak akan ada yang dapat menghentikan bom ini.

5

4

3

2

1

Selamat tinggal, Naruto... adikku yang kusayangi.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama.

Sebuah cahaya mulai terlihat, cahaya yang amat indah, cahayan yang semakin lama semakin membesar seolah dapat menelan siapa saja. Kembali, aku mencoba tersenyum meskipun air mata ini terus memaksa untuk mengalir. "K-Kyuu-nii... kau, memang seorang pahlawan..."

Mesin waktu di tanganku berdetik, perubahan suasana dan angin yang biasanya membawaku mengarungi waktu mulai kembali mengelilingiku. Aku dengan perlahan memejamkan mataku, hanya satu yang dapat kulakukan pada saat ini. Berdoa. Berdoa, semoga keadaan yang akan terjadi setelah ini kan jadi jauh lebih baik, semoga... jaman tempatku pulang, telah berubah sejarahnya dari jaman sebelum aku tinggalkan. Semoga saja~... doaku ini terkabul.

Suara kicuh dan riuh terdengar, masuk ke dalam telingaku, aku menarik napas dalam sebentar untuk menguatkan hariku.

Dengan perlahan-lahan, kubuka kedua mataku... dan akhirnya dapat melihat sebuah gedung besar yang arsitekturnya amat kukenal. Aku sedikit tersenyum lega, melihat berbagai mecam pemandangan di depanku, orang yang berlalu lalang dengan baju yang rapi, cuaca yang cerah dengan langit yang biru, taman-taman dengan pohon yang tertata rapi. Kyuu-nii, pengorbananmu tak sia-sia...

Setelah beberapa saat mengagumi keidahan alam yang sudah lama aku rindukan ini, aku dikejutkan lagi dengan keadaanku sekarang. Apa ini? Jas yang rapi, tubuh yang harum semerbak dengan parfum, kulit yang putih dan segar? tanpa kotoran satu pun...

Kemana jasku yang kotor dan sudah kumal? kemana rambut bauku yang hanya 2 minggu sekali di cuci, di mana kulit coklat mudaku yang kering dan pecah-pecah dikarenakan jarang mandi... kemana_—_

"Naruto... kenapa kau masih di sini? bukankah kau seharusnya sudah di dalam dan berpidato?" sebuah suara terdengar masuk ke dalam gendang telingaku, aku mengenal suara itu. Suara lembut yan gmat kukenal, aku menoleh, mendapati ibuku tengah tersenyum menatapku. Aku tersenyum bahagia, melihat keadaan ibuku yang terlihat lebh muda, lebih segar, dan lebih cantik pada saat sebelum aku mengarungi waktu.

"A-ah... aku harus apa? Kaa-san?"

"Hei, masa kau lupa... bukankah kau seharusnya masuk ke dalam gedung itu, lalu naik ke atas podium yang besar, dan berpidato sehubungan dengan penelitian yang kau buat untuk bumi ini...!"

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya... kau lupa Naruto?" Ibuku terlihat sedikit mengerutkan keningnya binggung.

"T-tidak... a-aku hanya ku-kurang ingat tentang—"

"Maaf, bisakah tuan Namikaze lebih cepat? para tamu sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabar..." Sebuah suara mengintrupsi kalimatku, aku menoleh perlahan... mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi besar berbalutkan seragam militer yang tampaknya berpangkat tinggi. Hmmm, pri ini.. tam—uhuk! cukup tampan .

"Ma-maaf...?"

"Ya? bisakah tuan Namikaze lebih cepat? saya sebenarnya juga amat menunggu pidato yang akan disampaikan oleh tuan Namikaze..." pemuda itu tersenyum tipis padaku, wajah porselennya berwarna putih mutiara itu benar-benar mempesona, rambut hitamnya yang halus tertiup angin melambai-lambai seolah memamerkan kehalusan yan dimilikinya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mendorong punggungku hingga aku tak sengaja melangkah maju dan menabrak dada pemuda itu. Ukhh! ini memalukan, tapi... ketika aku menyadari seseorang yang mendorongku itu adalah Kaa-san, aku langsung mengurungkan niatku untuk marah.

"Ayo, Naruto! masuklah kesana dan buat Kaa-san bangga!" ujar Kaa-san dengan wajah bersinar dan amat semangat, aku tersenyum . Meskipun tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang terjadi di sini, aku akan mencobanya sebisa mungkin.

"Ha'i, Ha'i, Kaa-san..."

.

.

.

Aku berjalan pelan disebelah pria yang lebih tinggi dariku itu, seorang pemuda tampan yang ternyata sungguh pendiam. Aku mencoba mencuri pandang sekali lagi padanya, tetapi... ketika aku sadar bahwa dia juga memandangku membuatku langsung membuang muka karena malu. Aish!

Oh God! Mata yang hitam tajam itu benar-benar seperti black hole yang dapat menghisap perhatian siapa saja! aish! sadarlah Naruto. Kau bahkan belum mengenalnya! Eh, tapi tunggu... entah kenapa aku merasa seperti pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat? Ta-tapi... dimanaa~?

.

.

"Tuan Namikaze... entah kenapa..." Pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, tetapi sedikit mengantungkan kalimatnya di akhir.

"Ya?"

"Entah, kenapa... saya sepertinya dahulu pernah bertemu dengan anda~.."

SYUHHHHSH~

Dan angin pun berhembus di belakang kami, dan menjadi ending dari cerita yang mengantung ini...

.

.

.

TBC...

Saya tahu fic ini gaje, dengan pendeksripsian yang acak-acakan, saya memang benar-benar tidak ahli pada 1st POV, tapi saya sebenarnya juga cukup menikmati saat-saat menulis fic ini.

Ps: saya sedang membuat sekuel dari fic ini( Pair: SasuNaru), yang berjudul _'Time Machine, Please Save My Boyfriend', _ada yang tertarik?


End file.
